A light deflector which does not include a movable part, and uses an electrical liquid crystal deflector that utilizes a variation in refractive index of a liquid crystal caused by application of a voltage has been proposed (patent literature (PTL) 1).
A three dimensional (3D) stereoscopic image display device using the above-described light deflector has been proposed (PTL 2).